There is known a liquid cartridge formed of resin. If such resin liquid cartridge falls on a floor and is applied with impact, a protrusion and an IC chip provided on an outer edge of the liquid cartridge may be damaged due to the impact.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-221803 discloses an ink cartridge provided with a wrong-insertion preventing protrusion and a protection protrusion provided on an outer edge of the liquid cartridge. The protection protrusion is provided near the wrong-insertion preventing protrusion so that the wrong-insertion preventing protrusion can be prevented from getting deformed due to the impact applied thereto at the time of falling of the ink cartridge.